Sakura
by miya miyoko
Summary: "Dia sakit. Aku khawatir. Belakangan ini dia sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh makanannya. Dan tubuhnya jadi semakin kurus. Aku harap kau bisa membujuknya untuk makan," /Minific
1. Sakura I

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**(MiniFic)**

**OoO**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang siang itu mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Uchiha, dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Memasak," jawab Sasuke singkat sembari memasukan beberapa jenis bumbu dapur pada sesuatu yang sedang dimasaknya di dalam panci.

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus dan terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Memasak? Seorang Uchiha memasak? Huh. Yang benar saja?" Ledeknya sambil bersidekap lalu berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu dapur.

Sasuke diam, tak menanggapi ejekan Naruto. Dia masih sibuk mengaduk supnya di dalam panci. Setelah dirasa cukup matang, Sasuke mencicipi kuah supnya menggunakan sendok kayu. Kemudian dia mematikan kompornya lalu memindahkan sebagian sup tahu di dalam panci tersebut ke sebuah mangkuk putih.

"Itu untukku ya?" Cengir Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke membawa mangkuk sup panas yang-kelihatannya-lezat itu menggunakan nampan. "Uh Sasu-_Teme_, kau baik sekali," dia menyingkir dari kusen pintu, memberikan Sasuke jalan untuk keluar dari dapur.

"Ini untuk Sakura."

Naruto membeku, senyum di wajahnya perlahan menghilang saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Dia sakit. Aku khawatir. Belakangan ini dia sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh makanannya. Dan tubuhnya jadi semakin kurus. Aku harap kau bisa membujuknya untuk makan," jelas Sasuke sembari berjalan ke lorong, lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang ada di ujung koridor.

_Apa dia sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi?_ Pikir Naruto sedih kemudian melangkah menuju ke kamar tempat Sasuke masuk tadi.

Mata biru Naruto menatap nanar ke arah sahabat ravennya yang tampak sibuk meniup sup panas, lalu menyuapi Sakura yang berbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur.

Apapun yang Sasuke lakukan, dia tidak bisa membuat Sakura memakan sup tahu tersebut.

"Ayo makan Sakura, mumpung masih hangat," bujuk Sasuke mencoba memasukan potongan tahu ke dalam mulut Sakura, melalui celah bibir pucatnya yang kaku.

_Teme, sadarlah. Sakura-chan sudah jadi mayat,_ batin Naruto pilu sambil memandang Sasuke, yang masih terus berusaha menyuapi mayat Sakura yang sudah diawetkan menggunakan balsem dan cairan formalin.

Sakura sudah meninggal tiga bulan yang lalu. Dia tewas pada hari dimana puncak perang dunia ninja terjadi. Dia mati karena melindungi Sasuke dari serangan membabi-buta Obito.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa menerima kematian Sakura, membawa mayat gadis itu ke rumahnya, lalu memperlakukan Sakura seolah-olah dia masih hidup. Sasuke akan marah dan mengamuk, kalau ada orang yang berani mengambil mayat Sakura dan mengatakan kalau gadis**nya **itu sudah mati.

**OoO**

**FIN**

**OoO**

Nggak ada ide TATa

Saya stres, sense rated M saya lagi ngilang.


	2. sakura II Prekuel

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, aneh, SasuSaku, prekuel minific Sakura.

OoO

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat, atau kubunuh kalian!" Ancam Sasuke pada para anbu dan shinobi Konoha yang mengelilinginya. Sambil beringsut, memeluk erat tubuh mungil tak berdaya milik perempuan mantan rekan satu timnya, dia mengaktifkan mangenkyou sharinggan.

"Demi Kami-sama, Sasuke, kumohon kembalikan Sakura. Biarkan dia dimakankan dengan layak. Kasihan dia." Kakashi mencoba mengajak mantan muridnya untuk bicara.

Tadi, saat sedang membantu para Shinobi lain membereskan mayat dan puing-puing sisa peperangan mengerikan. Kakashi mendapat khabar dari seorang anbu, kalau Sasuke Uchiha membawa kabur mayat Sakura Haruno ketika hendak dimakamkan.

Dan sekarang Kakashi dan beberapa orang anbu berdiri di depan kediaman keluarga Uchiha Fugaku di distrik Uchiha.

Hati lelaki berambut perak itu mencelos saat melihat Sasuke memeluk erat jenazah Sakura yang hanya terbalut kimono hitam panjang. Sasuke tidak membawa mayat Sakura ke dalam rumah, dia membaringkannya di tengah pekarangan, lalu memeluknya di depan rumah. Sambil menangis terisak, berulang kali Sasuke menggumamkan kata 'maaf' sembari mengusap wajah pucat Sakura yang telah terlelap damai.

"Uchiha-san. Tolong kembalikan jasad Haruno-san. Biar kami memakamkannya dengan layak," pinta seorang anbu bertopeng kucing sembari melangkah maju menghampiri Sasuke.

"TIDAK!"

Langkah anbu itu terhenti. Dia terkejut dengan ledakan kemarahan Sasuke. Chakra adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu mendadak tidak stabil.

"Sasuke-san!"

"Tidak! Sakura belum mati. Dia bilang dia tidak mau ikut dengan kalian!" Sasuke meracau, mata merahnya bergerak liar menatap orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

"Sasuke, Sakura sudah mati. Jadi tolong kembalikan jasadnya dan ..."

"DIA BELUM MATI!"

Mata Kakashi melebar terkejut. Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Sasuke tiba-tiba menciptakan bushin yang jumlahnya sama dengan orang-orang yang mengepungnya, kemudian dia menyerang menyerang mereka serentak menggunakan chidori.

Walau masing-masing shinobi dan anbu hanya menghadapi satu bushin Sasuke, tapi tetap saja mereka kerepotan. Dan bahkan beberapa diantara para shinobi dan anbu tersebut ada yang terluka karena serangan bushin Sasuke.

OoO

Setelah melenyapkan bushin Sasuke yang berhadapan dengannya, Kakashi segera menyerang Sasuke, untuk melumpuhkannya.

Melihat Kakashi berhasil mengatasi bushinnya, Sasuke membaringkan Sakura di tanah. Dia lalu maju untuk bertarung dengan mantan gurunya.

OoO

Sasuke hampir tidak bisa dikalahkan. Namun beruntung Naruto dan Shikamaru datang tepat waktu. Dengan jurus kagemane-nya dia berhasil menahan pergerakan Sasuke dengan jurus pengikat bayangannya.

Sementara Naruto langsung berlari ke arah jasad Sakura lalu menggendongnya.

Dia menatap Sasuke nanar. Lelaki Uchiha itu tampak memberontak marah, berusaha melepaskan diri dari jurus pengikat bayangan milik Shikamaru.

"Lepaskan dia Naruto! Jangan ambil dia dariku!" Seru Sasuke marah. Matanya tampak berair. Apakah dia menangis?

Naruto tak menjawab perkataan Sasuke. Dia hanya dia menatap sedih pada wajah pucat tak bernyawa milik sahabat yang dicintainya itu. Melihat Sakura mati dan Sasuke yang kehilangan kewarasan membuat hati Naruto hancur.

_Kenapa akhir dari tim tujuh harus selalu seperti ini? _Batin Kakashi sambil memandang ketiga mantan muridnya dengan perasaan kacau.

"Naruto jangan bawa dia! Kumohon!"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Naruto mendengar Sasuke memohon.

Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Naruto. Sambil menggendong mayat Sakura, dia berbalik memunggungi Sasuke.

"Naruto jangan bawa Sakura pergi! Biarkan aku bersamanya. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku."

Naruto diam. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah gerbang keluar kediaman Sasuke. Dia harus membawa jasad Sakura kembali ke pemakaman.

"Tidak. Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng, dia jatuh terduduk di tanah. "Jangan bawa dia pergi ... Dia belum mati," tangisnya.

_"Uhuk ... Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun?" _

_Sasuke kembali mengingat detik-detik saat Sakura meninggal. Kunoichi merah muda itu menjadikan dirinya tameng, untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dari tusukan pedang (kusanagi Sasuke yang dirampas Obito)_

_Sakura memeluk Sasuke, membiarkan punggungnya tertusuk kusanagi, hingga melukai hatinya._

_"Sakura ..."_

_"Aku ... Mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."_

_"Sakura!"_

_"Uhuk! Aku ... Mencintaimu ..."_

_"SAKURA!"_

"Jangan bawa dia pergi," ucap Sasuke parau.

Naruto yang menggendong jenazah Sakura, berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke terakhir kalinya. Dan dia terkejut, saat melihat Sosok transparan berambut merah muda dengan kimono hitam yang ikut berjongkok memeluk Sasuke. Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran sosok itu selain Naruto.

_Sakura?_

_**OoO**_

**"**Jasad Sakura sudah dimakamkan." Tsunade memberitahu Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, dan Yamato. Raut wajahnya tampak sedih, kehilangan salah satu murid kesayangan yang sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri membuat cucu Hokage pertama itu terpukul.

"Lalu Sasuke?" Kakashi bertanya mengenai keadaan mantan anak didiknya.

"Aku sudah mengisolasinya di suatu tempat di pinggir desa Konoha. Dan ..."

"Tsunade-sama!" Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Shizune yang tiba-tiba menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan Hokage.

"Ada apa Shizune?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke melarikan diri dari villa tempat isolasi."

Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai dan Tsunade tersentak mendengar informasi dari Shizune.

Mereka lalu saling berpandangan.

"Aku bisa menebak ke mana Sasuke pergi," gumam Naruto muram.

"Makam Sakura?"

"Hm."

OoO

Dan benar saja. Sesampainya di makam Sakura, mereka hanya bisa mematung saat melihat Sasuke-yang seperti orang kesetanan-sedang membongkar kuburan Sakura.

"Tenang Sakura, jangan panik, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana."

FIN

_Feel-nya datar dan alurnya lompat-lompat. Maaf, saya benar-benar tidak ada ide._

_Spesial thanks to : __**Always Sasusaku 19, febri feven, hanazono yuri **_(Ini prekuelnya udah kubuatin :))_**, siMeji runacular kushii, Lula, white moon uchiha, dan ZhaSyahCherry. **_


End file.
